


Trapped

by ApocalypseLater



Category: Original Work
Genre: 1960s, Character Death, F/M, Gen, Serial Killers, Snow, Supernatural Elements, Thriller, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27612076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApocalypseLater/pseuds/ApocalypseLater
Summary: nice lil 60s set slasher thriller short to spice up your day
Kudos: 1





	Trapped

“C’mon Johnny! Just a bit farther, you can do it,” Lori pleaded. But it was far too late. The hole in his chest was spilling out crimson blood, that blended with the cascade of snowflakes that poured over them. He gasped for a breath as Lori dragged him over the frozen lake, trying to flee from the homicidal offender before them. 

The man, the monster, holding the weapon that first offended Johnny in the first place. A .22 automatic. The figure stalked closer, stepping onto the frozen lake. As Lori reached the center, the deepest point, she heard a crack beneath her. “C’mon Johnny! Please!” she begged. Lori shook him, but he was cool to the touch, his blood, a path, leading right to them. More cracks formed in the ice, and she knew if she didn’t run, she would surely share the same fate as Johnny.

So Lori ran, wiping her tears. No one could save Johnny now. She heard a crack behind her and as she looked behind, Johnny’s body sunk into the frozen lake, his weight fully breaking the ice. She watched his cold blue eyes disappeared into the dreary emptiness. Lori then saw the outline of her pursuer and ran as far as her feet could let her. When she reached the end of the lake, she leaped onto the bank. 

Surely he would fall into the lake, too? Though she didn’t wait to find out. So she ran into the snowy forest, which became darker with every snowflake that perched upon their branches. Lori looked behind her and saw the silhouette of a man approaching behind her. How had he not sunk? He was easily 50 pounds heavier than Johnny had been. Lori soon became horrified at the fact that no matter how fast she ran, the man would surely catch up. But why? Why her and Johnny? They were simply just spending the weekend in her father’s cabin before school started back up after winter break. 

They had spent the past two days cuddled up by the fireplace, drinking her dad’s priced Bacardi, and listening to The Animals on her dad’s record player. Nothing worth climbing the six-foot ladder for. As Lori pondered these thoughts, she had forgotten to realize the carcass of a rotting deer in front of her. She tripped over it, hitting her head, violently, and breaking her neck in one go; on a rock. A quick death, really. Guess she was bound to have the same fate.

**Author's Note:**

> really tryna get used to this new site (to me) so pardon if I'm sub-par at it. enjoy:)


End file.
